


Privacy

by dontcare77ghj



Series: Dates [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:48:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22172080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontcare77ghj/pseuds/dontcare77ghj
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, Bruce Banner/Reader, Natasha Romanov (Marvel) & Reader, Natasha Romanov (Marvel)/Reader
Series: Dates [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551037
Kudos: 21





	Privacy

Natasha x reader x Bruce 

The three of you were very introverted people. You enjoyed having your own privacy and didn’t feel the need to alert the world to what you were doing or who you were for that matter. The team knew at this point not to make a big deal when the three of you went out or showed PDA in front of them.

Privacy was just something very ingrained into the three of you. Natasha had been an assassin for many years, Bruce had spent a long time running and hiding from the government and you had hidden who you were for most of your life. Even years later and even though Natasha was no longer an assassin, Bruce was no long running from the government, and you were finally being who you really were, you all still valued your privacy.

Though your relationship was not something you pushed into the limelight, that did not mean the three of you didn’t share sweet moments together. It just meant they were more yours than anyone else’s and that was perfect.

“Come on Nat, let me have the remote.”

“No it’s not your turn to pick. You can’t have the remote. “

“Stop fighting you two or I’ll pick the movie this time.” You called out to your partners from the kitchen. They’d been arguing about the remote for the past fifteen minutes and it was starting to get repetitive and annoying.

“Nat, please let me pick the movie.” Bruce asked.

“No, you picked the movie last time.” Natasha said, taking the remote out of Bruce’s hand. “It’s my turn to pick and we are not going to watch another science documentary.”

“But we never finished the last one we started.” Bruce complained. “And it was a really good one.” He said as you walked into the living room.

“I distinctly remember seeing the end credits.” You said, placing three plates of pizza on the table.

“You saw the end credits because you and Natasha woke up when it ended.” Bruce stated, looking blankly at you.

“Oh well that makes sense.” You said, nodding to yourself.

“To be fair we’d been out of the country for most of that week.” Natasha said, pointing at you and herself. “We were tired and your documentary helped us finally get some sleep.”

“I understand but you never got to finish it and it was a really good documentary.” Bruce insisted, taking the mug of tea offered.

“Well you can put it on next time it’s your turn to pick.” You said, sitting on Natasha’s other side as she flicked through her options.

“Who says I’m waiting for next time? I’m just going to put it on tomorrow over breakfast.” Bruce teased, making you and Natasha roll your eyes fondly.

“OK but then you have to watch my show.” You said, making Bruce whine.

“But most of your shows have little to no substance or the plot is incredibly predictable.” Bruce complained.

“You take that back!” You mock a sped, leaning over and lightly hitting the laughing man. “That’s the whole point of them. Your supposed to be able to watch them and complain or zone out.”

“They’re like junk food.” Natasha added. “It’s not good but you watch them anyway.” She said before finally picking a movie. The three of you laid on the couch, eating your pizza and watching the movie Natasha had picked.

“I’m just saying, if I found that book and saw it saying things like that, I would move countries.” You said, watching as the woman on screen panicked at the demonic book.

“Move countries?” Natasha asked skeptically. “That’s so much effort. Just shoot the book, wrap it up in some industrial strength chains, lock it in a box and then dump it in the ocean.” She added, making you smile and Bruce give the red head a look.

“That’s oddly specific.” Bruce said, raising an eyebrow at her.

“It’s a demonic book. You want me to be vague?” Natasha questioned.

“Why couldn’t you just throw it out?” You asked, making Natasha smile at you sweetly.

“Because demons attach themselves to a person, sweetheart.” She said, making you nod in understanding.

The three of you continued to watch Natasha’s movie choices until well into the night, all the pizza was long gone and you fell asleep on the couch wrapped in each other.

“OK, because I am a fantastic girlfriend, I stole something for tonight.” You said as you all walked onto the roof. It had been Bruce’s idea to go up to the roof and watch the comet shower that was supposed to be happening tonight.

“You stole something?” Natasha asked, looking at you amusedly. “I don’t think I’ve ever been more proud of anyone ever.”

“Nat, that’s not the message we spread about stealing.” Bruce sighed, continuing to set up his telescope.

“That’s the message you spread. I say if you want it, take it.” Natasha smirked as you giggled. “Now what did you steal and who did you steal it from?” Natasha questioned, turning to face you.

“I stole it from Tony, but to be fair he has a hundred of them, and it’s this.” You said, moving over to your hiding space. Leaning down you grabbed the bottle of pricey vodka and showed it to Natasha and Bruce.

“I love it.” Natasha cheered, standing and moving over to you. “I love it almost as much as the pair of you.” She said, taking the bottle out of your hands and kissing you.

“Are you sure Tony won’t get mad?” Bruce asked, turning away from the telescope. “I don’t want him coming out here in a couple hours because he’s throwing a fit.”

“He has a hundred of these, Bruce.” You said as you Natasha pulled apart. “Besides he owes me a favor and I’m claiming this as that favor.”

“Do I even want to know what you did for Stark as a favor?” Natasha asked as you both moved back to the blanket you set up to lay on.

“No because then he has permission to admit the whole story of what happened in Vegas, and I would need to be drunker than I was then to hear that story.” You admitted as Natasha opened the bottle and took a drink from it.

“Thank the Gods Stark spends so much on his drinks.” Natasha sighed happily.

“How long until this comet shower starts, Bruce?” You asked the man, turning to face him.

“Soon.” He promised, coming to sit with the two of you. “I’d estimate we have about half an hour until it starts.”

“Half an hour is all we need to finish this.” Natasha commented, passing the bottle to you. You took a quick sip and passed it back to Nat as Bruce waved you off when you offered.

“And because I am an amazing boyfriend,” Bruce said, standing from the thick blanket. “I brought a little something for tonight.” He added, moving towards another section of the roof.

“Did the two of you co-ordinate surprises tonight?” Natasha asked, drinking another sip.

“Nope.” You said as Bruce came back over with a large container. “He didn’t tell me anything.” Bruce set the container on the blanket and opened it to reveal a dozen cupcakes.

“Are these the ones from the really good bakery?” You asked, grabbing one and moaning when the taste hit your flavor palate. “So good.” You moaned with a smile.

“Well since the two of you prepared such lovely surprises, I have one of my own.” Natasha said, licking some of the frosting. “The only difference between mine is you two won’t get it until after the date.” She said, winking at you both.

“Well that’s a lovely surprise.” You said, smiling as she winked at a blushing Bruce.

The three of you stayed on that roof all night. You shared the bottle of vodka, fed each other cupcakes and watched the comets decorate the night sky. The night was warm so the three of you ended up falling asleep on that roof.

You stayed asleep long into the morning until Tony came onto the roof yelling about missing bottles of vodka.

“For a man with seven PhD's, you suck incredibly hard at this." You said, watching as Bruce struggled to hang a blanket over a line you'd hang before. 

"I don't have a PhD in making a blanket fort." Bruce pointed out, whipping the blanket at you gently. 

"Is that a real PhD because I may need to rethink my career." You said with a smirk. 

"Oh no." Natasha said, coming into the room arms laden with bags of takeout. "You are not leaving us on this team. Without you there is only one other person I can stand fully and whenever Barton's not acting like a bitch he can be added to that list I suppose." Natasha mused, placing the bags on the table. 

"You know Clint's going to act like a real bitch if he ever hears that." Bruce pointed out, kissing Natasha as she came over. 

"Yeah but that's just how he is sometimes." Natasha said, moving over and kissing you. "Do the two of you know what you're doing?" She asked, looking at the half assembled fort skeptically. 

"Well it would be already assembled if Brucie knew what he was doing." You said mock narrowing your eyes at said man. 

"I know what I'm doing, I even have a whole plan laid out." Bruce said, going to hit you with the blanket again but you moved away just in time. "You just haven't followed it." 

"You don't need a plan to make a fort." Natasha said, grabbing a spare blanket from the ground. "You just set it up and then make sure it doesn't collapse when you're in it. Simple." 

"If it's so simple, I invite you to try and do it." Bruce told her, stepping aside for her. 

"Fine watch and learn." Natasha said, taking Bruce's spot opposite you. It turns out while confidence was key to most things in life, it didn't help you when it came to building a fort. 

The entire skeleton of the fort collapsed and somehow you and Natasha lay on the floor of your bedroom stuck in the blankets. Bruce sat to the side laughing heartily at the sight of the two of you. 

"Do you want my help now?" Bruce asked, wiping tears away from his eyes. 

"Nope." You said, somehow getting a hand out and reaching it in Bruce's direction. "Get the takeout and join us down here."

"You want to lay on the floor and eat takeout for date night?" she said Bruce asked, raising an eyebrow at you. 

"Yes." Natasha said, nodding at him. "It's almost the same plan from before but on the floor."

"I can live with that." Bruce said, grabbing the bags and joining the two of you. The three of you laid on the floor together, enjoying the takeout Natasha had gotten for tonight. 

"I love you." You murmured hours later. "I really love you two." You added, curling further into both their arms. 

"Love you too Y/N."

"Love you dorogoy."

The three of you were private people and you liked your dates to be as private as you enjoyed your lives to be. You enjoyed the intimacy of your private dates.


End file.
